


Never Have I Ever

by chloecastle3



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Daryl Dixon, Drinking, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Never Have I Ever, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloecastle3/pseuds/chloecastle3
Summary: When you and Daryl are split from the rest of the group, you hole up in the house for the night and a game of Never Have I Ever ensued. (Based off of the Beth and Daryl scene in 4x12)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 36





	Never Have I Ever

You and Daryl had been walking silently for hours now, the only noises were from the nature that surrounded you and the occasional panting breath caused by the over exertion and dehydration. He was leading you to a house he had found whilst he was scavenging a little while back and he knew it would be a good place to rest up for a while. The exercise and emotional weight of the fact the place you had called home now being just a pile of bricks in smoke meant the two of you were absolutely wiped.

Finally, the little wooden house came into view through the trees and bushes and you breathed out a massive sigh of relief and sent a grin towards Daryl, which he returned with a barely there smile of his own but you could see the relief in his eyes too. Once the the place was scouted and the exits and windows were blocked, you sat down in the living room, each holding your own jar of the homemade moonshine that you had found in the shed. Daryl was sat on the couch and you were sat in front of him on the floor on the other side of the coffee table.

“Wanna play a game?” You asked him, taking a sip of your drink and wincing at the harsh taste.

“What kind of game?” He aske, seemingly uninterested in taking part in whatever it was you had planned.

“It’s called Never Have I Ever, you heard of it?” you asked him, a relaxed smile on your face as you felt the buzz of the alcohol starting to take over your body.

“Nah, ain’t never needed no damn game to get drunk” he mumbled, taking a sip of his own drink, without wincing at the taste of it, you noticed.

“Please can we play?” You asked, not caring about how childish it sounded when it came out of your mouth. He grunted a yes in reply. You grinned at him and started to explain the rules.

“Here, I’ll start with an easy one. Never Have I Ever drank moonshine before” you offered. He hesitantly raised his glass to his lips and took a small sip. “See you’ve got the hang of it! Alright, now you ask me one.”

“Err...Never Have I Ever eaten a squirrel before.” Both of you took a sip this time.

“Never Have I Ever received oral?” you suggested, wiggling your eyebrows at him and raising the glass to your lips. He didn’t do the same however, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking away from your confused gaze with a scoff. 

“How come?” You asked warily, the alcohol giving you the confidence to ask the question you knew you wouldn’t if you were sober. 

“What’s it matter to you girl” he scorned, his once relaxed demeanor now defensive. He even went as far to turn his whole body away from your so he was facing the window rather than the coffee table which you sat at the other side of.

“Hey, I’m not judging I just don’t know why no has before” you said, raising your hands in surrender. He looked at you with one eyebrow raised, clearly wanting you to elaborate further.

“Well all I’m saying is I don’t know why you’ve never had head before, because I would totally blow you” You elaborated, clearly feeling the effects of the now half empty jar as you didn’t feel embarrassed to admit what you just had.

When you looked back up at Daryl his eyebrows were in his hair line and his eyeballs were wide. There was an adorable red that dusted over his cheeks but you missed the way he readjusted himself in his jeans. 

“You don’t mean tha” he finally replied.

“Why wouldn’t I?” you challenged, genuinely confused.

“I’m just some dirty old red neck, ain’t no pretty young thang like you wanna do shit like that to me” he said honestly, looking down the whole time to avoid your gaze. 

“You think I’m pretty?” you whispered back, a light pink now dusted over your own features and a warm feeling in his stomach.

“Yeah course I do, but tha ain’t the point” he grunted. 

You slowly stood up from your spot on the floor, walking round the coffee table and carefully sitting down on the sofa next to Daryl. 

“Hey, look at me.” You whispered, gently placing your palm against the side of his face to turn it towards you. “So what I’m hearing, is that I would totally blow you and you think I’m pretty. It seems to me like there’s an obvious answer to this equation” you smirked, noticing how he was now turned fully towards you and looking like he was hanging onto your every last word.

“Do you want me to blow you Daryl?” you said it outright, not wanting any bullshit and now thoroughly invested in giving Daryl his first ever blowjob.

He nodded slowly and you smiled brightly as you took in his darkened eyes and very obvious erection in his jeans. 

You slid off of the sofa and sat on your knees before him, he spread his legs slightly wider so that you could sit more comfortably between his legs. You slowly ran your hands up from his knees to the top of his thighs, they reached for the button on his trousers, undoing it and the zipper before tugging his jeans and boxers down. 

You kissed the inside of his thighs lightly and he groaned, his face portraying pure bliss. You marveled at the sight of his large penis in front of you, you took into your hands and his hips bucked up involuntarily. You tentatively leaned forward and licked the tip, looking up at him through your eyelashes to gage his reaction. His mouth parted and his tongue came out to lick his lips as the feeling of your warm tongue made him shudder.

You wrapped your lips around the tip, swirling your tongue around skillfully before starting to take more of his length into your mouth. Whilst you were bobbing your head up and down, Daryl’s hands found there way into his your hair, fingers wrapping round the strands. You hummed in appreciation and the vibrations made him moan even louder, the hands in your hair gripping tighter. 

You took the length further into your mouth until it hit the back of your throat, the new sensation made his cock twitch and you new he was close. Not soon after you felt him trying to pull you off of his dick. 

“Y/n, I’m gonna cum” he struggled to say though his panting.

You ignored his warning and continued to suck him harder and taking him deeper before you felt his body tense up underneath you and he came with a string of curse words. You swallowed his loads before pulling off of him with a pop. 

He grabbed your face and pulled you up towards him, crashing his lips into yours with a passionate kiss. Eventually, you pulled away with a chuckle.

“How was your first time?” You asked with a smirk.

“Damn good is what it was. Thank you” he replied, his grin matching yours.

“I’m happy to help anytime” you said with a wink.

“Well, how about I show you what I know. I might have never been blown before but tha sure don’t mean I ain’t ever given head before” he smirked, pulling you close and leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
